


For a wedding anniversary?!

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 12:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: What?





	For a wedding anniversary?!

Our story begins on the day of Benjy and Gabrielle Fenwick's first wedding anniversary.

Benjy said, "Don't open your eyes yet, Elle."

Gabrielle smirked. "Zis must be special you never call me by a nickname, mon amour."

Benjy declared, "Open your eyes!"

Gabrielle opened her eyes and exclaimed, "Paris! For a wedding anniversary?!"

Benjy grinned. "I wanted to surprise you, my love."

Gabrielle beamed, "Well you 'ave certainly done zat, mon amour."

Benjy asked, "Do you like it?"

Gabrielle nodded and chuckled, "I can't believe zat you managed to take me on a bus to Paris with my eyes closed."

Benjy smiled. "You can't say I'm a bad husband."

Gabrielle replied, "I would never say zat, mon amour."

Benjy agreed, "And I would never say you're a bad wife, my love."


End file.
